Adrian Olivier
Adrian Olivier is a vampire and a Biology teacher at Evernight Academy. He is the husband and sire of Celia Olivier and the father of Bianca Olivier. Biography Background Adrian was born in England, prior to the 17th century. Bianca states in Evernight that Adrian is "nearly a thousand years old", meaning he was probably born in the early 11th century. Adrian was turned into a vampire at some point. He mentions that he went to see William Shakespeare acting in several of his plays during his lifetime. In 1666, Adrian rescued a woman named Celia after she was gravely injured in the Great Fire of London. To save her life, he turned her into a vampire. Adrian fell deeply in love with Celia and married her. At some point, the couple emigrated to America. Adrian and Celia desired to have a child, but this was believed to be impossible for vampires. However, the couple learned that the wraiths had the power to enable vampires to conceive. Desperate to become parents, they sought out the wraiths and struck a bargain with them. After completing a magical ritual of some kind, Adrian was able to impregnate Celia and she gave birth to their daughter, Bianca. However, the wraiths stated that in return, Bianca would become one of them when she came of age. Adrian and Celia refused to let this happen, sheltering their daughter and never telling her the truth about her conception. Adrian in particular was rather protective of Bianca and raised her with the belief that she would inevitably become a full vampire some day, stating that it was her "destiny". Evernight TBA Stargazer TBA Hourglass TBA Afterlife TBA Physical Appearance Adrian is described as being of average height and handsome. He has very dark red hair, so dark it looks almost black, and a crooked nose, the result of breaking it whilst fighting in his youth, when he was human, though Bianca states that "on him, it worked". Personality Adrian is usually a good-natured and charismatic man, who cares deeply for his family. Adrian is very brave and would go to any lengths to keep his family safe. He can be rather stubborn and unwavering in his views, though, occasionally leading him to clash with his daughter. Adrian also tries to shelter his daughter from the darker side of life, apparently naively believing the majority of vampires to civilized and noble like him and can be also be a rather strict parent. He has a temper, though it takes a fair amount to set him off, and can be difficult to reason with when he is angered. Despite this, Adrian is compassionate towards others; he avoids killing humans, believes that vampires are neither superior nor inferior and that they are not so different to humans. However, he (understandably) despises Black Cross and has few qualms about trying to kill hunters to protect those he cares about. Relationships Celia Olivier Adrian took pity on Celia after he found her mortally wounded in the Great Fire of London and turned her into a vampire to save her. Adrian fell deeply in love with Celia, drawn to her compassion and love of life, and they married. Adrian still remains as much in love with Celia as he did when they first got together, his devotion to her unwavering after over three centuries together. Adrian cares greatly about Celia's well-being, defending her and becoming angry if she is harmed or threatened in any way. Notably, after falling out with his daughter Bianca, Adrian seemed particularly concerned about the emotional distress it was causing to his wife. He is the first to offer her comfort and protection if she is in need of it. Adrian knows his wife well enough that he keeps his daughter's secret after learning she is a wraith, despite feeling very guilty about it, as he knows that Celia may react badly and needs time to adjust. Celia also seems to have a positive effect on him, calming his anger and helping him to rationalise or see another point of view when he is being obstinate. She also encourages him to build bridges with their daughter and try to understand why she is coming from. Bianca Olivier Adrian loves his daughter dearly and is very protective of her. Unfortunately, this can lead to Adrian being somewhat over-protective and even slightly controlling of Bianca. He keeps a lot of secrets from her and can become frustrated if she questions his decisions, though this borne from a desire to keep her safe at all costs. Due to their similar personalities, Adrian clashes with Bianca quite a bit as she matures. Adrian only wants what is best for Bianca, but his idea of what is 'best' for her often differs from her own. He seems to believe that Bianca is simply being difficult and rebellious, not really listening to her side of the story and even getting angry at her for defying him. This backfires when Bianca rejects and distances herself from her parents after she learns the truth about her conception. Despite their clashing, Adrian still loves his daughter and attempts to make amends if they have argued. He is also heartbroken over her death. Notably, when he learns Bianca has become a wraith, although initially shocked, he goes out of his way to support and protect her. He is relieved she is not permanently gone and quickly accepts her. Adrian also comes to realise he had made mistakes in trying to control Bianca and accepts she must make her own decisions,. He is proud of how much his daughter has grown up and what she has accomplished. Appearances *''Evernight'' *''Stargazer'' *''Hourglass'' *''Afterlife'' Category:Vampires Category:Teachers Category:Male Characters Category:Undead Category:Characters Category:Olivier Family